A new monitoring system for the measurement of important parameters of energy transduction, using a bacteriorhodopsin (BR) liposomal system, was developed. This computer-controlled system, utilizes a fiber optic bundle with signature frequencies on two monitoring excitation wavelengths and corresponding frequencies on the photodetector for emitted wavelengths. This device eliminates problems due to light scattering from the strong actinic light source. Other problems due to the strong light source which were solved were: photodestruction of fluorescent dyes normally used to monitor deltapH and delta psi and a light-artifact on a SCN- electrode used to monitor delta psi. Software was developed to run the experiments, collect the data, correct for artifacts and to compute initial proton flux, total protons moved, deltapH, and delta psi. With this system it was found that whole purple membranes could be effectively into liposomal membranes at high protein to lipid ratios and that appreciably higher levels of proton-pumping were obtained than previously reported. A complete analysis of various factors that can influence the efficiency of proton-pumping and the magnitudes of deltapH and delta psi is under way. This includes pH, strength of buffer inside the liposomes, ionic makeup of medium, effects of ionophores, and intensity of actinic light.